nighthuntersfandomcom-20200222-history
Manse
The Manse is the players Home and Home base, and while capable of many great things currently stands nigh unattended and forgotten, down at the southern tip of the continent. The player may people their Manse with many an NPC, and even open new Wings for breeding, Science, or Magic purposes. NPCs Jeeves - The first NPC you begin with, Jeeves is your Personal Butler, trained in the art of servitude by the best schools in the land. He has a vast wealth of knowledge about the world that you live in, monsters that you encounter, and Nobles and their habits. He seems to have a bit of a background, but he doesn't really ever talk about it. He's only ever a mirror away, and he is ready to serve at a moments notice. Barrist The Builder - A former famed architect, Barrist was the talk of the land for many a year, being chartered for libraries, mansions and palaces all across the continent. But one day, his pride and joy, the Great Library at the center of the Capital, collapsed under the weight of a magnificent clock built on its roof. Since then, he has been unable to land any job, being accused of being a murderer in any society that had heard of the tragedy. He has turned to drink, until you found him and gave him a job. (Sidequest to recruit Barrist - Your character must find out what happened to the great library. It's revealed that someone stole his original blueprint and replaced it with one that had faulty support structures. After exonerating him, you invite him to your home to become your personal architect) Hembreaaaaargh the Monster Wrangler - Something can be said about a name. Is it what you are given at the time of your birth? Or how you end up introducing yourself? Hembreaaaargh, ever since he was a little boy, loved monsters and the idea of working with them. Constantly in their company, even if they didn't like him, he would try to care for them as much as possible. With a kind heart, and ever-thicker skin, he has learned much about their breeding and care, and willingly goes to where they live. (After Defeating the first of the landed Gentry, the player finds Hembreaaaargh in the now-barren monster stables. He will come with the player to live at their Manse, and take care of their now-ever-growing stable of monsters.) Doktor Sir Ludvig Mert Scheil Von Hammerzeit the 4th, 12th, and 15th (Through careful time travel) - Doktor Ludvig, as he prefers to be called, is the premier mind in the arts of Science and Technology. He has spent many a night, atop a large metal contravice, screaming into an oncoming storm and attempting to bring back the dead through careful application of Jiggawatts of electricity. Unfortunately, so far he has been unsuccessful. But, after the destruction of his lab at the hands of a nefarios band of do-gooders, he has decided to throw in his lot with a landed noble that can take care of him and let him to his Science. (The good Doktor will gladly join with the player after they save him from some of the terrorists bent on the destruction of all monsters) Magi Steve - Steve, great and powerful Magi of the 49th order, is the seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son . . . and so on and so forth. One of the greatest and most powerful Magi to grace the land in many generations, Steve is unfortunately not taken very seriously because of his name and stature. During childbirth, his father (Who was roaring drunk at the time) accidentally cursed his son to only speak in a pure falsetto, and to only ever be able to introduce himself as Steve no matter how he tried to do otherwise. Harboring a great resentment to everyone around him. (Steve joins your party after you find him the sweat of his drunkard father, which is one of the main components to break the curse upon him.) Rooms Many of the rooms in your Manse are unused and dirty, due to its long time of neglect. Jeeves does what he can to work on the used rooms of the Manse, but until he gets some help most are going to stay dirty. The Master Bedroom - The master bedroom of the Player. His place of rest and relaxation. The Grand Hall - A great hall that connects all of the rooms together. Most of the time Jeeves can be found here, pottering about. The Architects Hollow - A small side room off of the Grand Hall, this room houses the Architect and all of his designs for your Manse The Laboratory - Ludvigs Laboratory constantly smells acrid, and strange sounds emit from it in the dead of night. He Lives, Loves and Works there. The Lair - The Home and Workplace of Magi Steve, this place is constantly surrounded by a low, unexplainable fog. No one knows where it comes from. Not even Steve. The Monster Pens - Pens of varing environments, the Monster Pens is the workplace of Hembreaaaaargh, tending, breeding, and caring for the various monsters that the player has collected.